tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Picket
Chris Picket (born 1988) is a supporting character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A former Decker State College student, Chris currently works as a guard at the Fetishist Wax Museum and is dating Kat Vaughn. Biography Chris was born in Los Angeles, California. In his childhood Chris had a great deal of ambition, taking the idea of a lemonade stand and turning it on its head, offering a wide selection of drinks with all kinds of extras. A Boy Scout, Chris also helped fund-raise for the group by organizing several events like car-washes and bottle drives. By the time Chris had graduated from high school he'd also managed to become captain of his school's baseball team by organizing fundraisers to get his team to the State championship, though they only placed third. With such success as a fundraiser and leader Decker State College saw fit to offer him a Business bursary, hoping to make him a poster boy. Chris attended DSC and his first year made friends with Kat Vaughn, Britney Summers and Ayane Nakamura. Chris developed a crush on Kat while also doing as was hoped and do photo-sessions to help promote the college. Unfortunately Chris had become disinterested with his courses and dropped out after his first year, instead going into private security. Chris tried to keep in touch with his friends from DSC but it proved tricky, though he did managed to stay in Malibu. Eventually Chris got a job at the Fetishist Wax Museum, something that helped him reunite with Kat when Rachel Xanders led the DSC cheerleaders to try and steal a mannequin from it. The mutual attraction between Kat and Chris blossomed during the encounter, leading them to later start dating in the wake of the Lady Raptors qualifying for the Tri-State championship during the season. While caring a great deal for Kat, greatly attuned to how she thinks, he was still exploited by her when she wanted revenge on the Lady Sharks for vandalizing their tour bus. Chris none the less remains in the dark about the Stillsville Camera and his relationship with Kat was fairly strong, going with her to Tucker Holmes's birthday. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 165 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite Food: Provolone and Turkey-Bacon Sandwich Residence Chris's home is an apartment in Malibu. A one-bedroom apartment, Chris's place is very small. Besides a small living room unable to hold two couches there's an eat-in kitchen, a bathroom with only a shower stall rather than a full bath, and a small storage space that doubles as an office. Relationships Romances * Kat Vaughn, Girlfriend Co-Workers * Merilyn Kent, Boss * Ariadna Melendez * Teresa Chambers * Felicity Stewart * Libby Prophet * Carla Perez * Tyler Reese * Elise Alexander * Morris Winslow * Sasuke Deguchi * Clarissa Orsini * Reanna Jernigan * Saki Akiyama Friends * Ayane Nakamura * Britney Summers Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wax Poetic * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Even * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes Trivia * Chris is based on actor Matt Barr. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse